1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automative passive restraint systems. More particularly, the present invention concerns automotive passive restraint systems for convertible-type vehicles. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a three-point passive restraint system for a convertible-type vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The advent of modern-day convertible-type vehicles has given rise to much improved technology over previous convertible-type vehicles. The popularity of the present-day convertible-type vehicles when coupled with governmental regulations has seen the advent of improved structural supports, safety systems, improved materials of construction and the like.
Recently, governmental regulations have called for the imposition and the requirement of new passive restraint systems for utilization in such vehicles. In fact, it has now been mandated by governmental agencies that by 1990, convertible-type vehicles, as well as all other types of vehicles, have passive restraint systems. Presently, there are two recognized passive restraint systems, to wit, air bags and three-point safety or seat belt systems. Because of the cost associated with air bags, it is impractical to incorporate such into lower priced vehicles. Thus, there exists a need for a passive restraint system which meets the presently mandated governmental regulations and which can be economically installed in lower-priced convertible-type vehicles.
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, present restraint systems which are associated with convertible-type vehicles ordinarily have the safety belt extending from the rear quarter panel pillar from which the belts then extend over the lap and shoulder of the occupant of the vehicle. Such systems fail to meet governmental mandates.
As will be subsequently detailed herein, there is provided an improved passive restraint system which will meet governmental regulations and which is economically incorporated into lower priced convertible-type vehicles.